A Weird Love
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, dare taker, butt kicker, associated with everything illegal. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, FBI Agent, new guy in town, suspicious of everything. Both drop dead sexy and both on opposite sides of life, but a weird love develops (later, rather than sooner). Rated M Yaoi, MXM, foul language, violence, illegal anything. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I wondered if this would be an interesting story, and I thought, why not ask people whether they think (from only this super short piece of story) it would be worth the effort I try to put into each story I have started writing? So, please, please, please, review no matter who you are, guest or not, I welcome either a ****yes or a no. ~ Kaine.**_

* * *

_A Weird Love:_

Giggling girls, lots of hard stares and some really fast security guards is the very definition of hell. Which is exactly what Ichigo Kurosaki was in at the moment. Pants gone, shirt gone, shoes gone, socks gone, everything but his underwear and his wallet were gone thanks to a stupid dare from Renji and Shinji. Thankful that he was the fastest runner on the school track team Ichigo ran down the seemingly too long mall square after the two idiots who had his clothes.

"God fucking damn it!" Ichigo yelled as he was tackled to the ground.

It was going to be a fucking long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I wanna thank all the reviewers and those of you who favorite/ followed this story even thought there was under 200 words :p I'm glad you want this to happen, I'm not sure if this lives up to its little beginning, but… :D it's a nice feeling, so without any more interruption…_**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?" asked chief Kuchiki as he assessed the files he was given just moments ago. Ichigo couldn't talk, too embarrassed at the eyes of one Rukia Kuchiki who was staring at him. "You do know that nudity is strictly forbidden in any place but your own home, yes?" This time slate gray eyes focused on him, the scrutiny had a definite presence, and the man hummed while crossing his legs and leaning back into his chair just as his sister sat down on chair next to his desk.

"Yes sir." I got out, but I sounded scared. The man looked up at a loud slamming sound to groan.

"Matsumoto!" the black haired man called out to the strawberry blonde that was currently being pushed into the station by her partner Toshiro.

"Yes Chief?" Matsumoto asked buttoning up the top button of her shirt as she found her way to stand next to Byakuya.

"Get this boy some clothes, that will be all." Byakuya said.

"Sure thing Chief." Rangiku Matsumoto wandered off down the hall, catching the eye of most of the men in the room. Chief Byakuya Kuchiki continued to scold Ichigo.

"Seeing as this is your first offence ever recorded, I'll let you off with a warning. Next time you do something like this, I'm throwing you in that pen right over there, is that understood?" Byakuya asked directing my attention to the three men who stood behind a holding cell.

"Yes, understood." I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Good." Byakuya said coldly. "Now go sit over there and don't disturb anyone while you wait for Matsumoto to return. I never know with her, that woman is ridiculous."

"Thank you sir." Ichigo stood up and nodded slightly to both of the Kuchiki's before moving to the bench next to the holding pen.

"Strange boy don't you think Rukia? Don't ever fall in love with someone like him."

"Oh don't worry brother, I won't besides, he looks fruity."

"Rukia." Byakuya scolded while trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's funny and you know it." Rukia said standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"You never said I couldn't make friends with him." Rukia said and she turned around to go talk to Ichigo.

It had been a really long time since Matsumoto had left, almost a half an hour had gone by and she still hadn't gotten back. Rukia fidgeted next to the naked fruit who paid no mind to her.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia held out her hand and smiled at Ichigo as he blew a piece of orange hair out of his face. It seemed like Ichigo had mumbled something, which he did, he just didn't want Rukia to hear it. "Oh come on Mr. Superman underwear."

"Shut up." Ichigo whispered going red.

"What was that?" Rukia leaned forward to look at Ichigo in the eye.

"I said shut up."

"Embarrassed much?" Rukia asked.

"It doesn't help that I'm naked, but you have to point out my underwear as well?"

"Yup, so…" Rukia started. "Why'd you do it?"

"Hah?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I was asking you, why'd you do it? The attention? Do you get off on it?" Rukia got into Ichigos personal space.

"It was for a dare."

"To run around in your underwear?"

"No." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "They bet me I wouldn't take my clothes off and dance around for three minutes without freaking out in the middle of the mall." Ichigo explained.

"And?" Rukia pushed.

"Well, I won and then they decided to grab my clothes and run as punishment for winning. The bastards." Rukia burst out laughing, her legs kicking, eyes watering.

"Oh my god, they sound like a blast!" Rukia shouted grabbing the attention of everyone around them.

"Yea if you like gay perverts!" Ichigo almost shouted.

"Hey, kid, I've got you some clothes. Damn, do you look fine without those clothes though boy."

"Matsumoto that is sexual harassment and it is also very pedophile-like. I mean, look at his underwear, they have a superhero on them." Toshiro came up behind Matsumoto and pushed her away from Ichigo. "Anyway, nice meeting you, here are your clothes, you can be on your way." The short man thrust a pile of clothes into Ichigos arms and then pushed Matsumoto over to a desk for her to do her daily paperwork.

"But I don't want to." She cried as Ichigo stood up to walk to the bathroom.

**()()()()()()**

Ichigo walked out onto the street, a hand in his pocket and a frown on his face. First he needed to get his clothes back, then kick Shinji and Renji's asses and then get something to eat. Ichigo yawned and crossed the street and walked down the sidewalk to where his apartment was. The orange haired man couldn't call anyone, he didn't have his phone. No,_ someone_ had taken it when they had taken his clothing. Shutting his door behind him he walked into his kitchen and picked up his house phone to call his cell phone.

"Hello? Ichigo Kurosaki's phone, Shinji speaking, may I take a message?"

"Ne, fairy breath, I swear to god, if you don't return my clothes to me by the end of the day I will murder you in such a way that no one will be able to identify the body."

"Hi Ichi…" Shinji's voice faltered. "Ha, ha, I see you're just fine. No problem, we'll return them in a couple hours. We're kind of caught up in something at the moment. Like explaining to the police why we were running and have your clothing."

"See you then." Ichigo said. "And tell Renji that the same goes for him as well." Ichigo hung the phone up and went to his room, changing out of the gross, thread feeling clothes the police man had given him, and into something much more comfortable, a pair of nice tight blue jeans and a white tank, and went on a walk to the small café that Orihime Inoue ran with her great aunt.

"Hey Inoue!" Ichigo smiled when he saw the busty orange haired girl taking peoples orders.

"Kurosaki, hi." She said cheerfully. "Table or booth?" The entire place was packed, not a table or booth open.

"Booth please." Ichigo smiled.

"I hope you don't mind sharing with someone then, yea?" the orange haired woman asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Na, I don't mind."

"Great, then I'll just go ask this gentleman if he's willing to share his booth." Inoue walked over to a blue haired man and smiled warmly at the blue eyed man. Then she pointed over at Ichigo and the blue haired man's eyes followed her.

"Yea, that's fine." Grimmjow said with a small grin.

"Alright Ichi, he's cool, come on over."

"Thanks Inoue, thanks um, uh…"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Thanks Grimmjow."

"Can I take you're guys' order?"

"I'll have the waffles." Grimmjow said.

"I'll have pancakes with lots of blackberry syrup." Ichigo smiled up at Inoue. "And I'll have an orange juice."

"Make my drink a coffee."

"Alright, coming right up!" Inoue said cheerfully. As soon as she left the man's face fell slightly.

"I'm not paying your half." The man said. Ichigo snorted.

"I never expected you to."

"I'm also not interested." Grimmjow said quietly.

"Way to disappoint a man Grimmjow." Ichigo laughed with a roll of his eyes. Grimmjows blue eyes flickered just slightly with interest. Laughing again Ichigo looked at Grimmjow. "Sorry to disappoint _you, _but, I came here for the pancakes."

"I came for Waffles." Grimmjow said gesturing to himself, just as Orihime set down his coffee with milk and sugar on a small plate. Handing Ichigo his orange juice, Orihime smiled and left. Grimmjow took a sip of his coffee.

"So, now that that misunderstanding is out of the way, Grimmjow, I've never seen you before, are you from out of town?"

"I just moved into the neighborhood. The locals told me this place was the best to get a meal. You want to invade my personal life anymore?" Ichigo frowned.

"No, I was just making friendly conversation."

"Well, as you can see I'm not someone who wants a friendly conversation." Grimmjow drank from his cup of coffee again.

"Here are your meals boys, I made them as quick as I could, and to welcome you to the neighborhood, Mr. Jeagerjaques, it's on the house." Grimmjow smiled kindly to the woman as she sauntered off.

"She's kind."

"She's also protected. You so much as lay a finger on her and everyone will be after your ass." Ichigo pointed after Orihime and picked up his fork.

"Aren't you after my ass right now?" Grimmjow questioned.

"You just like to crawl under people's skin quickly don't you?"

"You could say it's a hobby of mine." Ichigo rolled his eyes again and stabbed his pancake, mopping up syrup and stuffing it into his mouth with a soft moan.

"First good thing today." Ichigo said to himself. "First, fucking Renji and Shinji and their stupid shit, I cannot wait to kill them, then the fucking security guards, and then the police station, if I wasn't gay, I'd have married Orihime by now." Ichigo began eating like a pig.

"You know, you're going to die doing that someday, right?" Grimmjow pointed out.

"If I do, I'll die happy." He said finishing off his pancakes and drinking the rest of his orange juice before throwing down his usual six-fifty and standing up. "Thanks for allowing me to use your booth. See ya, never." Ichigo smirked and waved as he walked out the door and passed by the window to the booth he sat at. "Now to go and find Shinji and Renji."

**()()()()()()**

Ichigo whistled and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, fishing for any coins he could use for the payphone. A dollar later and he was dialing up Shinji with a smile on his face. At the last sound the phone was making Shinji picked up.

"Yes? Who is this? I've never seen this number before." Shinji said.

"Thanks for not letting it go to voice mail. Where are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"Hi again Ichi, we're standing in your kitchen."

"Great, don't move. I'm coming back home." Ichigo's smile widened.

"Bring food, I'm starved and you have nothing to eat." Renji's voice could be heard.

"Yea, yea." Ichigo hung up. "Like hell you're getting any food from me, bastard."

Ichigo set a scowl on his face when he stepped into his apartment and found the two dickheads drinking the only beer he had in his fridge. Both men smiled slightly and Renji looked at Ichigos empty hands with a sigh.

"I said bring food." Renji complained.

"Well you took my clothing, I'd say we're even. You can starve because I got to freeze my ass off in a police station. Everyone in there saw my Superman underwear."

"You weren't complaining when you took the dare." Renji said with a pout.

"That's because it was three minutes, not a half an hour." Ichigo glared.

"Well, here are your things back, we took beer as compensation." Shinji smiled before running from the kitchen and into the living room to flop down in front of the television.

"Great." Ichigo sighed following after him.

**()()()()()()**

Grimmjow finished eating, thanked the woman who had served him and walked out onto the street, placing the chain with his badge back onto his neck and shrugging his jacket on. The kid who had sat with him was no longer in the area but Grimmjow had seen the orange haired boy walk to the right of the entrance.

There was something about the orange haired kid that struck him wrong. The kid, Ichigo or something, obviously had issues with authority, the thing about having a problem with security guards and police and wanting to kill people, all interested Grimmjow as to what the kid had been doing. Being an FBI agent, Grimmjow was suspicious of everything.

"Excuse me." Grimmjow stopped a man with a green and white striped hat, and a cane. "I'm FBI agent Jeagerjaques, I was wondering if you happened to know a guy with orange hair named Ichigo, or something like that?" The man was shocked when Grimmjow flashed his badge at him. Kisuke Urahara's eyes then became normal again and he pretended to think about his nephew.

"No, doesn't ring a bell, sorry." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Well, if you hear or see anything, can you call me alright? He may be a suspect in the major crimes in this area." Grimmjow asked holding out a card. Kisuke grabbed the card.

"Sure, sure, my name is Kisuke Urahara, and if you need to find me, or if you need anything, from candy to miscellaneous, feel free to drop by my shop just down the street." Grimmjow nodded and walked down the street while Kisuke stood watching the agent walk on. "What have you done Ichigo?" Kisuke wondered quietly as he continued to walk down the street.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Weird way of starting things yea? They aren't gunna be together just yet, but they have met each other. FBI Agent Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is going to be after gang affiliated Ichigo Kurosaki. (I'm hoping I'm gunna be able to have the story turn out to be that Ichigo somehow makes Grimmjow think Ichigo is not associated with anything illegal -=- not sure yet). See you hopefully soon, and also, *not promising* but I might update a few of my other stories soon. ~ Kaine._**

**_PS_**

**_If you have questions, I'll answer them._**


End file.
